Fearless
by SRHtheHedgehog
Summary: A simple family has a quiet dinner as the parents think about how they ended up married. Ikarishipping, songfic


A/N: The song is "Fearless (250 and Dark Stars)" by Falling Up. Once again, this song should be available on most streaming websites, so take a listen while you read. I didn't have any page limits on this one because it was for fun, so it should be less rushed.

I AM, in fact, working on the final chapter of my other fic; this one has just been ranting in the back of my mind for quite some time, so I typed it up quickly ^^"

Just so you know, sashimi is sliced raw fish.

* * *

_Empty house far away  
__Lost in lonely space  
__You know you've felt the same_

Hikari patiently prepared dinner. The rice was fully cooked and she was just finishing up cutting the fish for sashimi. She tried her best to keep from cutting her fingers with the knife, knowing her husband would tease her if she did. It wasn't easy being such a clumsy woman.

_From the shallows in love,  
__To the depths of your scars  
__You know you want to change_

"Ow!" Hikari quickly shoved her finger in her mouth, trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn't a severe cut, but she would definitely need a band-aid. Why couldn't she seem to be coordinated enough to do anything?

"What did you do now?" Shinji walked into the kitchen. Hikari whirled around.

"N-nufing!"

Shinji sighed. "Why is your finger in your mouth?" He tugged at her hand until she allowed him to pull it out of her mouth. He chuckled when he saw the small cut.

"Don't go teasing me again! I was being really careful…" Hikari pouted.

"I wouldn't tease you if you weren't so clumsy." Shinji quickly exited and returned with a band-aid. "I keep telling you to let me cut the sashimi." He pulled the backing off and stuck it around her finger.

"I thought…maybe if I was careful…"

"Clumsy woman…" he mumbled as he softly kissed her bandaged finger.

_In the rafters a vate  
__Fixed and spinning late  
__There is a certain fear_

"Mommy?" Shinji quickly dropped her hand.

"What is it, sweetie?" Hikari said, bending down to her 2-year-old son.

_Even light with control  
__Lights outside our homes  
__Wait for every tear_

"Is dinner almost done?" He blew his long, lavender bangs out of his eyes.

"Yes, almost. Daddy just has to finish cutting up our fish." Shinji gave a quick laugh and turned to the counter. The little boy smiled. He scurried back into the living room to finish watching his cartoon.

"Done." Shinji began to neatly arrange the sashimi and took it to the table. Hikari grabbed the rice and brought it as well. It was a very simple meal, but Shinji was really a very simple man.

"You always amaze me with how fast you can cut that fish," Hikari said.

"_And_ I don't hurt myself." Shinji smirked as Hikari resisted the urge to punch him.

"Aoi! Come to the table!" Hikari called. The little boy rushed into the dining room and sat down. Hikari served him a bowl of rice.

"Yay!" he said, happily taking a large bite of rice from his chopsticks.

_So exit the fall,  
__And now it's over  
__You're learning  
__It's all before your heart  
__So exit the fall,  
__And now it's over  
__You're learning  
__It's all before your heart_

The little family ate quietly. Shinji never had been much for conversation and Hikari had never predicted that he would be. Aoi told his parents about the show he had been watching. Shinji seemed at least mildly interested; Hikari had noticed he seemed to have a thing for the mechas.

"Oh, I see. And then what happened?" Hikari said, smiling.

Aoi explained all about how the mobile suits had saved everyone. Hikari didn't understand much about things like that, so she usually just smiled and feigned interest.

_I found a way out through everything I've known  
__I'm walking fearless with my faith down and all that I own  
__Don't take my picture cause I won't be there standing alone  
__I'm living fearless, so fearless  
__Like every day's my own_

"I'm doing the dishes!" Hikari stood in front of the sink stubbornly. As a retired coordinator, she always insisted on doing house chores and motherly duties. Shinji saw it differently.

He shook his head. "Are you sure you won't break something again?"

"That only happened once!"

"I'd rather not have it happen twice."

"I can be careful!"

Shinji looked angrily at his wife. "Like you were with the sashimi?"

_Steady hands in the planes,  
__Calculated ways to call it ailing in figure  
__Hearts far away when you work so late from a distant end_

They ended up doing the dishes together. Hikari was extremely upset with the fact that her stubborn husband had worked late at the gym that day and _then_ insisted to do the dishes. She always felt so useless at home…

_So exit the fall,  
__And now it's over  
__You're learning  
__It's all before your heart  
__So exit the fall,  
__And now it's over  
__You're learning  
__It's all before your heart_

They finished and made sure to tuck Aoi in. Shinji stayed out of the battlefield as Aoi protested, wanting to stay up with them, but of course Hikari would have none of that. Hikari practically forced her tiny son into bed. He was just as stubborn as his father…

"Mommy, tell me about how you and Daddy got married again!"

Hikari sighed, smiling. It was one of her son's favorite stories.

_Call it what you want,  
__Call it just a game,  
__Call it insane  
__All of these voices_

"Well, I noticed that something was strange when Daddy was acting grumpier than he usually was." Aoi squealed in delight as Hikari attempted to imitate his scowl. "We had been good friends for a very long time, and I never suspected what was going to happen next. He took me somewhere very beautiful and asked me to marry him."

_Call it what you want,  
__Call it just a game,  
__Call it insane  
__All of these voices_

Hikari looked down to see that Aoi had fallen asleep. She never had to do much to get him to sleep. She quietly stood up and walked back out to the living room where she plopped down next to Shinji. He was attempting to watch the cartoon that their son loved so much.

"Did you tell him about it again?" he grumbled.

_Call it what you want,  
__Call it just a game,  
__Call it insane  
__All of these voices_

"Yes, I did. Is there some kind of problem with that?" Shinji looked away.

"You've been summarizing, I hope."

"Of course. I don't think he could even comprehend that Reiji forced you to give me a ring and your way of proposing was, 'take it, annoying girl'."

Shinji smirked as he looked at his wife.

_Call it what you want,  
__Call it just a game,  
__Call it insane  
__All of these voices_

"Have you told him that you didn't even realize what I meant?"

Hikari blushed slightly. "He doesn't need to know that, either. How about the part where you tried to explain it to me? 'I'm asking you to marry me, stupid!'"

Shinji scowled. He never was one for admitting his feelings.

Hikari leaned on her husband. Somehow, she had forced at least a couple "I love you"'s out of him many years ago. She may not have heard it very often, but she was sure of it every time she looked into his eyes.

Shinji mumbled something seemingly incoherent. The only person who would have understood it was Hikari (which was exactly why he said it in the way he did).

"You can say it out loud, Shinji. Aoi's asleep and we're the only ones here," Hikari whispered. Shinji made a low grunt.

_Call it what you want,  
__Call it just a game,  
__Call it insane  
__All of these voices_

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: PLEASE don't ask me what the "beautiful place" was -_-" It really doesn't matter; just pretend it's a waterfall or something.


End file.
